Akame ga Kill - Last thoughts
by damned wolf warrior
Summary: Rated T (even if it shouldn't) because it contains the death topic. "That was the evening in which I died."


**A.N. I admit I cried while watching the anime so I wanted to write down something able to do that too. I'm not very good at writing feelings but i hope you will enjoy it. I know i did because writing this made me cry again. This is my first Akame ga Kill oneshot, so please be kind if it seems a little OOC.**

 _That was the evening in which I died._

It was a warm spring evening. The sun was just setting behind the horizon, dying the sky of a beautiful shade of red and orange. The cherry trees were blossoming magnificently. A light breeze caressed my skin under my coat while I was paying a visit to my friends.

I pressed an hand against my wound. It was bleeding a lot, staining my clothes with my life essence. With my blood.

 _That was the evening in which I died._

I climbed the hill as best as I could. But I could already feel my strength abandoning me. If I have to die, so be it. But at least, I want to be with them. Fighting against the dizziness in my head, I managed to reach them. The top of the hill. The feet of a couple of beautiful cherry trees.

Their graves.

 _That was the evening in which I died._

Falling on my knees, I smiled. I wasn't happy about their demises. But I went forward, holding the memories we shared together in my heart. I realized I was shedding silent tears. I don't know when I started crying, nor I care.

I read their names.

Sheele. You were such an airhead... Even so, you tried your best in everything you did... And you were the first of us... The first that left us all…

Bulat. Always training in the courtyard... I remember that once you even passed out due to pushing yourself so much… Tatsumi suffered a lot your demise…

Chelsea... At the beginning we thought you were just too cocky... Judging Sheele and Bulat even if you never met them... But eventually we understood you were like that because you cared about us... I'm sorry for misjudging you…

Lubbock... Always trying to peep on us while taking a bath... You had so many plans for the future... So many thing you wanted to do after the rebellion... Our boss knew about your feelings for her. It broke her heart when she heard about your death…

Susanoo... You weren't just a weapon... You were one of our comrades... You ARE one of our comrades... I hope your last period alive was as good as you told us it was…

Mine... I told you that working together would have increased our chance to return alive... But you died... I feel guilty about that... I hope you don't consider me a liar, wherever you are…

Leone. We told each other "see you later" that day... I was trying to be strong for you... But if you stood there with me just a little longer... Just a minute more, instead of running away… I would have started to cry…

Najenda... Our boss… You warned me about your future demise… But that didn't gave me enough time to be ready… I hope you are proud of us all…

Tatsumi… You died protecting the people… At first I thought of you as a nuisance… But I was impressed when you took that wooden idol out of your clothes the first time we fought… Maybe it was a coincidence… Maybe not… Still you impressed me…

Kurome… My sister… Forgive me… I couldn't bring you with me… I couldn't protect you… And eventually I had to kill you… Please… Forgive me…

 _That was the evening in which I died._

My vision went blurry for a little. The breeze increased lightly, caressing my skin again and bringing some cherry trees petals in the air. They spun around, flying in the sky, dancing a beautiful choreography. I was losing so much blood. I didn't have much time.

I released all my sorrow and grief, lowering my head and crying loudly for the first time. Najenda died a week after Leone. A month has passed since then. It should be enough time for someone strong like me. But I don't care. It's not wrong to cry in times like this.

When I managed to recompose myself, without wiping my tears, I rose my head again. And for a brief moment, everything was surrounded by a strong light. My wound had disappeared. And in front of me, there were my friends. They were all smiling. They were reaching out for me, inviting me to join them.

"Welcome back Akame!" they said. "Now the Night Raid is complete once again!" they went on. Everyone was looking at me with a warm, loving light in their eyes. They never forgot me, as I never forgot them. Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Lubbok, Susanoo, Mine, Leone, Najenda, Tatsumi. They were all there, laughing together like always. I felt so happy. I could finally be with them.

And then, my sister appeared. She was smiling too and took some steps forward. Crouching down in front of me, she tilted her head to the side.

"Welcome back, Onee-san." She said, suddenly embracing me. Her warmth put my heart at peace and finally, for the first time since their demises, I could truly smile my happiness.

"I'm home… Imouto…" I answered back, letting my soul be embraced by their light, while my body fell death in front of their graves.

 _That was the evening in which I died. It was a warm spring evening. The cherry trees petals covered my body while I, smiling, could finally reunite with those I loved._


End file.
